Sleep is critical for people to feel and perform their best, in every aspect of their lives. Sleep is an essential path to better health and reaching personal goals. Indeed, sleep affects everything from the ability to commit new information to memory to weight gain. It is therefore essential for people to use bedding that suit both their personal sleep preference and body type in order to achieve comfortable, restful sleep.
Pillows have been developed to suit various sleep preferences and body types by, for example, providing support to certain portions of a person's anatomy, such as, for example, the person's spine. Such pillows are typically covered using a conventional pillowcase, which is essentially a bag that is formed out of fabric or other material into which a pillow may be disposed. However, conventional pillowcases do not prevent dirt and oil, for example, from moving through the pillowcase and contaminating the pillow. Furthermore, conventional pillowcases do not allow air to escape, which leads to the buildup of heat within the pillowcase, causing discomfort. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.